memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (2265-2270)
thumb|[[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|The crew of Federation starship .]] This 2260s uniform issue was used by Starfleet for approximately five years, from 2265 to 2270 (reference stardate 2/19), having a great many similarities with earlier 23rd century Starfleet uniforms. (The Original Series; ) History By 2266, this new uniform had been made official and the older one was dropped. ( ) Despite the eventual majority of Starfleet who wore these uniforms, the process of replacing every vessel's uniforms took time, with some individuals wearing the older uniform type for years afterwards. For example, Starbase 47's personnel had received the new uniforms in 2265, but the had not when they visited the station. A year later, in 2266, [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|the Enterprise crew]] was wearing the new issue when they met the crew of the ill-fated , who had continued with the old design. ( }}; ) The same happened after this uniform finished its run as the official wear of Starfleet, by 2270 some (but not all) servicepeople on Earth, Starbase 10 and the Enterprise wore early versions of the next early-2270s issue, even though some servicepeople wore the late-2260s uniform well past that date. Commodore Stocker and Will Decker had already switched to the 2270s design when the Enterprise picked Decker up at Starbase 10 in 2270, but James T. Kirk and his crew continued with the 2260s uniforms on their voyage home. ( ) Starfleet Operations had kept the 2260s uniforms in issue, and Kirk wore this uniform at the beginning of his tenure as a rear admiral, along with Scotty, who was beginning the refit of Enterprise. The Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards had already switched to the 2270s design when Kirk secretly met with Tyya Turner there. Scotty and Kirk would finally stop using this uniform later in 2270, shortly before Kirk's first "troubleshooter" assignment. ( , ) Specifications file:2250s conn sleeve.png|command division file:2260s ops sleeve.png|operations division file:2250s sci sleeve.png|sciences division file:2250s cmd green sleeve.png|alternate command div./all division fatigue issue file:2250s ops sleeve.png|alternate operations division These uniforms consisted of a service uniform, a utility uniform, and dress uniform variants. The service uniform consisted of black boots and pants, with a black-collared shoulder-closing tunic that was colored according to the individual's division. The tunic had an assignment patch insignia on the breast and rank insignia stripes on the sleeves. Another variant of the service uniform was worn by many women, a skirt with an open collar. Women could also wear the pants uniform, in many cases with a tunic that had the same open collar. In normal wear, the command division wore gold, the sciences division wore blue and operations division personnel wore red. Muted color variations were available, with multiple uniform styles having beige for operations and green for command. A service jacket in muted color intensity was also available for wear, with the rank insignia either on the sleeves or shoulders. Rather than command division gold, for example, a green jacket was worn. (The Original Series, , , ) A variety of the service uniform in all black was also used, for missions where reduced visibility was required. ( ) The utility uniform was a jumpsuit, all in department color, with black boots and undershirt. Some variations of the utiliy wear had an embroidered assignment insignia and rank insignia, but some versions were unmarked. A variant utility uniform was the same jumpsuit in department-coded muted tones, although the muted command green could also be used as a general issue of fatigues to all divisions. Another specialized uniform was scrubs without black collars or rank insignia for medical personnel, including short sleeve tunics or long-sleeve skirts. (The Original Series, , , ; ; Star Trek: Vanguard) The dress uniforms consisted of a department-colored jacket of sheen material with a front seam closure. The assignment patch and sleeve stripe rank insignia were only worn for officers below the rank of lieutenant, while senior officers wore only decorations on the breast. A gold braid of varying thicknesses were added to the closure and seams of the dress uniform to show rank. The dress uniform was also worn in the open-necked skirt variant favored by women. ( , ) Appendices Connections External link * category:clothing